


Guides for Arms Characters

by vulcanbooty



Category: ARMS (Video Game)
Genre: For people who need help writing, Gen, Guides, Lore - Freeform, So that everyone is on the same page, potential ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcanbooty/pseuds/vulcanbooty
Summary: A series of guides for ARMS Characters and the ARMS Universe. Lore is being released by Nintendo still, so this will be edited and updated. Enjoy! Hope this helps





	1. Twintelle

**Author's Note:**

> I do not and will ever own ARMS  
> I will go through all of the characters, do not worry  
> This is my first time actually writing or posting anything on here, so please be nice!  
> The Italicized is something you can choose when writing about the character (up to you).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own ARMS  
>  Here's our A-List actress, Twintelle!  
> Italicized is something that is up to you

Height: 5' 9 

Weight: 138 lb

Age: 26

She knows more than one language. English and French.

Her main occupation is that she is an A-list actress

She has her own production company called Twintelle Productions. Obviously focuses on her movies, but also produces other things as well. Kind of like Beyonce’s company. Versatile.

Her hobbies is listed as sniffing luxury fragrances and fitness. In her stage (Cinema Deux), there is a billboard that advertises a fragrance that she has produced, it has her logo (2 upside down “2s” mirroring each other) on the front. There is a picture put out by Nintendo’s official twitter with her working out in the same area as Springman. Not only does she work out with her arms (her real ones) but her hair works out as well.

In the [grand prix](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NLWAiviw3yw), I think if you play as either Twintelle or Ribbon girl, it is referenced by Biff that they started out at the same company. With that in mind, Twintelle sings and dances as well. _Whatever genre of music she sings/dances to is up to you. I believe most people would go through the Beyonce route with her._

DO NOT WHITEWASH HER. That’s very disrespectful. Twintelle has a cool, dark undertone: a good start to describe it would be as bronze. If you need help, look at this post on tumblr to help you. This applies to the other characters as well (excluding non-humans). Food is a very easy way to describe skin color, but it is not the only way. [Here.](http://writingwithcolor.tumblr.com/post/96830966357/writing-with-color-description-guide-words-for)

With fanfiction in general, most writers tend to write fanfictions with characters that are white or Asian (light skinned). They usually do not venture into people with darker skin tones or a totally different culture that they are used to (dark skin Asians, Latinos, Africans, Black americans, Polynesians, etc). So, I already know that non-POC writers have no idea how to write black people, I have seen the few fanfics that feature black characters where it is blaring that a non-black person has written in. So please, use this opportunity to learn with writing a black woman in fanfiction.

Twintelle is black and knows how to speak French. _If you are using our countries, here is a list of countries where black/African people stay who speak some form of French: France, Cameroon, Central African Republic, Chad, Congo, Comoros, Cote d’Ivoire, Djibouti, Haiti, Mali, Monaco. Niger, Rwanda, Senegal, Seychelles, Unites States, Canada._

_In Canada, most of them reside in Quebec. Which they speak Quebecois, a mixture of Canadian English and French. In the United States, most French (black) speakers live in the south in states such as Lousiana (Cajun French). There is also Creole._

Just because Twintelle is rich and successful does not mean that she is safe from racism. There may be stuff that fans do that is technically racist, even though they see it as their devotion to her. I have seen the fans whenever she fights who cheer for her, not only do they have the mock hair and mask, but they have her skin color too. There could be fans who intentionally darken their skin tone to hers, and this is blackface. This bothers every black person to their core. _If you wanted that as a prompt, take it. There are other racist things that can happen to her, anything that you choose, please just research it. From reliable sources._

Her hair is her weapon. A very powerful statement to black women, because we feel that our hair holds power. We are the only ones who can have certain textures, our hair is our pride and joy. We constantly put a lot of work into our hair. We have a different care system.

1\. Black hair is very versatile. We have very very many hairstyles that we can choose from. So, we take advantage of that.

 _This include straightening our hair (relaxer or without relaxer), crochets, braids, cornrows, having designs, sew ins, etc._ If we are 100% natural (which means no relaxer), depending on how long your hair is, it takes about 1 to 2 hours to fully straighten our hair. Having braids put in can take about 7 hours or more, depending on which style we choose to get put in. [Here are a couple of hairstyles as examples.](http://vulcanupthatbitch.tumblr.com/post/162269548470/a-couple-of-different-black-hairstyles-for-a-guide)

Twintelle is an actress, and actresses have to change their hair somehow to play specific roles. _She would have to have a way to uncoil her hair to change the style (taking off her mask). Plus, Twintelle would be the type of person who likes to try different styles._ Right now her hair is straightened, but black peoples hair isn’t like that naturally.

2\. Dying our hair causes damage

That’s why we do weaves. If we color our hair, we have to do it through a cosmetologist or choose the right products. And we can’t color our hair often, probably once or twice a year. Even that’s too much.

3\. If our hair is in a natural state, we use hair lotion to moisturize our hair. [There are different curl patterns that we may have](https://content.naturallycurly.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/05/hairtypes_infographic_2016updated.jpg), _just choose one for Twintelle_

We don’t…….sleep with our hair out at night,. If we ever do, we need silk pillow cases. But, we always have bonnets or scarfs on our head. If they come off, we have a natural sense that wakes us up so that we can put it back on. Also, we don’t let people touch our hair. NO. Only our hairdressers, family, and selected individuals can touch our hair, WE ARE NOT A PETTING ZOO. We don’t wash our hair everyday. That dries out and kills our hair. We wash our hair every week to two weeks. We have to moisturize our hair, that’s what keeps it healthy.

Last thing…there are 3 stereotypes that people put on black women: The Jezebel, The Mammy, and the Sassy independent black woman.  
There are a lot…of people who see Twintelle as the Mom of the ARMS group. She’s not the oldest in the group, since Master Mummy is a…Mummy. It can be harmless yes, since she’s 26 and is very sweet. But, that plays into the Mammy stereotype. The Mammy is the black woman who takes care of everyone like they are her kids, when they are not. Not every black woman wants to be a mom at heart nor may she have a motherly vibe naturally coming out. _Keep this in mind when you want to make her the mom of the group._

[Read](http://www.drcarolynwest.com/media/sites/162/files/article_mammy-jezebel-sapphire-homegirls.pdf) these [articles](http://www.albany.edu/womensstudies/journal/2009/kowalski/kowalski.html) to understand [more](http://www.huffingtonpost.com/entry/franchesca-ramsey-breaks-down-3-stereotypes-that-plague-black-women_us_573b2607e4b08f96c1841ea4). [Also](http://www.ferris.edu/jimcrow/mammies/)

_Twintelle’s voice actresses name is Adeyto. Do whatever you wish with this information, you could use it as Twintelle’s real name. Or a name of a character she is playing._

She likes [reading books](https://twitter.com/ARMS_Cobutter/status/866247219845881856) and drinking all types of drinks including tea and [beer](https://twitter.com/arms_cobutter/status/881347460714512384). _Since she gets to travel to different places, i'm sure she is trying out different foods and drinks. This includes different flavors and types of tea, beer, liquor, wine, sodas, water, specialty drinks, etc. She may even go to the local libraries to scope out some new books to read in her free time. What types of books would she like to read?_ [Mystery, Romance, Horror, or Fantasy? ](http://reference.yourdictionary.com/books-literature/different-types-of-books.html)


	2. Helix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's Helix! The Man of Mystery  
> Remember, I do not own ARMS  
> Italicized is something that you can play around with

aka [DNA Man](https://twitter.com/ARMS_Cobutter/status/872286754736189440)

Height: Varies

Weight: 213 lbs

Age: 2

Also referred to as the ‘Man of mystery’ by Biff.

_The color of his body is closest to being the Herlequin shade of green. Or Jolly rancher green, you choose._

He was cultivated by scientist (most likely chemist, molecular biologist, geneticist) in the ARM’s Laboratories. His species and genus is unknown. However, he is Eukaryotic.

His body seems to be made up of some sort of gooey substance. He is not slimy, there is a difference. If he was slimy, then it would appear as if he was melting while still keeping his form, similar to Muk from Pokemon. But, he does not do that. It appears that whenever he does certain movements that his form comes apart but bounces back. _Perhaps he has a transparent and thin protective skin to keep his form, that is elastic (his dna codes for his cells to produce a high abundance of an elastin protein)._ He is able to inflate, deflate, stretch, and contract his body.

His body, however, is not transparent. You can’t see through his body. Also, adding to that, his mouth is an actual mouth, resembling a human’s mouth. He has teeth and _possibly a tongue._ This means that he has some sort of digestive system and is able to make sounds. _But, it is not known that he has an anus, so he either excretes waste through his skin, mouth, or he absorbs everything and it recycles into his body. He could have an open or closed circulatory system._

Gas exchange is interesting, since he doesn’t have a nose. _Perhaps he breathes through micropores that are on his skin._ That might explain him constantly pulsating. _Helix may or may not have eyes on his actual body. Either he has/does not have eyes physically but he can’t see well. So, he has those specialized glasses to help. Or, maybe he doesn’t have eyes at all but can see. It is just disturbing to humans so they gave him glasses that have eye blocks on them. He can probably communicate his emotions with his glasses._

He is sentient, which means he has a complex nervous system. He has a brain of some kind. It was revealed through his Grand Prix that he was allowed to watch tv while he was developing in his tube. Also, in his description on the ARMS website, his hobby is listed as watching the ARMS Grand Prix. He actually secretly entered himself into the [Grand Prix](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m_QKc3N2qcg&t=750s). He can operate a computer, obviously. [He has hijacked(possibly) Biff’s twitter](https://www.reddit.com/r/ARMS/comments/6dcuex/a_deep_thought_provoking_tweet_by_helix/) to give a [message](https://twitter.com/ARMS_Cobutter/status/867937611045715968) to ARMs fans saying:

“Please feel free to talk to me!”

“Looking for friends!”

“I’ll be waiting at your house!”

Seems he can understand Japanese. _Possibly English_.

Right now, Helix is a very controversial character because of his ‘age’. Many people think that he is a baby/child since his age is listed as 2. However, he is actually an adult. I have sufficient evidence to prove this.

  1. I am in college studying biology. One of the many subjects we learn about is animal species and how they grow. Many vets major in biology before they go onto graduate school. The aging process is different for many species, so in what takes us 18 years to become an adult; it takes another species 1 to 4 years. This same concept can be applied to Helix
  2. Helix is not human. He is another species, possibly under specific genus since there are other creatures similar to him that exist in the lab (these are the grayish figures that are in the target practice/minigame that resemble helix). So, his age can’t be comparable to human age standards. 2 for him could possibly mean 20 years old for humans (kind of like dogs).
  3. In the Grand Prix, Biff admits that Helix would watch Twintelle’s movies during his childhood, meaning that he has passed that stage.
  4. His name in Japan is **DNA Man**



He acts ‘childish’ and is curious about everything because he was in a lab for most of his life _. He only had tv to show him the outside world. So, of course he will act like that. I would imagine him calming down as time goes by, since he will be more used to it. The same goes for him learning human customs (esp since he is not human)._

In his childhood, he had a crush on Twintelle.[ I mean, who wouldn’t](https://www.reddit.com/r/ARMS/comments/6i523y/what/). _He could possibly still have this crush._

_He has a voice of some sort, so he could talk or be able to talk if someone teaches him. Or he could communicate via a communication device that could be attached to him. He knows how to type, so he would be able to message and communicate more effectively online or through online messaging._

Helix has no known voice actor.

One of his arms, [the Blorb](https://twitter.com/arms_cobutter/status/859593537846861825), actually has a sort of "[fantastic, fruit like](https://i.redd.it/5k65d4h1fx0z.jpg)" flavor to it. If the flavor kind of matches the color, then maybe a blueberry or blue raspberry flavor.


	3. Spring Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never will own ARMSSS  
> Here's the beloved bouncer, Spring Man!  
> So Let's Springaling!  
> Italicized is something you can choose when writing this character (up to you).

Height: 5 ft 9 (182 cm)

Weight: 167 pounds

Age: 20

He speaks English.

He has an affiliation with The Spring Gym. _Perhaps he owns or co-owns this gym with a family member?_ They would have to have a lot of moolah in order to design and open that gym, as big as it is, and how many people it can seat.

 _Or because he has[sponsorships](http://nintendo.tumblr.com/post/162328707864/its-time-for-biffs-fashion-check-lets-check) from being in the [ARMS](https://twitter.com/ARMS_Cobutter/status/860295527589597185),_ he is able to get the gym as big as it is in the game.

_Could it be dedicated to his honor for doing[something ](https://twitter.com/ARMS_Cobutter/status/859963037981171712)grand for the community? _

_Is he in college? Or does his family have enough money so that he can inherit their business, if he is rich??_ If he were to be in college, I believe it would be something sports related. Or his desired career would be something sports related. _If he own or co owns the gym he would have to minor in business._

[His Majors could be one of the following:](http://www.sc.edu/study/majors_and_degrees/index.php)

Athletic Training, B M

Biology, B M D

Cardiovascular Technology, B

Physical Education, B M D

Exercise Science, B M D

Sports and Entertainment Management, B M D

B= Bachelors (4 years), M= Masters (4 years B + 2 yrs), D= Doctorate (4 yrs B, 4 yrs grad)

His hobbies include [weight lifting ](https://twitter.com/ARMS_Cobutter/status/868918482938638336)and [pizza.](https://mobile.twitter.com/ARMS_Cobutter/status/865884816876609536/photo/1) He is obviously a foodie. He seems to really enjoy eating. Food is amazing! He is also very athletic and into working out. Many athletic people who have worked out for a long time have to keep up their physique. Many people do not factor that once someone reaches their body goal, they can’t stop doing those activities. They must maintain their body weight and look. How much food they eat is part of maintaining weight.

Consider the following example:

A young man who is 21 years old has done a vigorous sport for more than 4 years. He is 5’11 and 160 lbs. So fairly lean, and this person would like to keep up his figure. In order to do this, he does about 100 pushups every morning and night and has to consistently eat all day. If he does not eat enough, then he may lose weight because of his fast metabolism.

Spring man definitely has to eat a lot. The average male should at least eat 2,500 calories a day to just keep their weight. Athletes need about 3,000 calories or more. This should be factored in when writing his character.

It seems that by [this famous picture](https://twitter.com/ARMS_Cobutter/status/873285097985724416) that Springman and Twintelle work out at the same gym. _Perhaps ARMS is using The Spring Gym for all of the contestants to train. Or maybe they like working out together._

It is revealed by Biff in his[ Grand Prix](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZgbbGofqSec) that Spring Man is “determined to take down the legendary champion, Max Brass!” His main goal for getting into the prix is to get the champion status from Max Brass.

His outward personality seems to put him as a silly, enthusiastic young guy. Enough to where, as Biff states, people don’t take him too seriously (the hair could also play a role in that). This could present a problem for everyday life outside of being in the ARMS tournament. _Perhaps he tries to make friends and they can’t take him seriously enough? A lot of people that hang around people like Spring Man could only have face value relationships with him. As in, they never take the friendship to go deeper than repeated -on the surface- conversations and only wanting to hang out. There is a deeper character in Spring Man, dive in that pompadour and find it._

Speaking of the pompadour, how big and long it is….I wonder if it preludes to something else down under....

Here are some [videos](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JynwhoZ0a4Y) on [how to style](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n1cw9HSppHg) a[ pompadour](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5MutIJRhUYI). Of course they will not be a extravagant and big as Spring Mans, but people will get the gist. _Wonder what his night routine would be, how would he sleep? How would his hair be?_

_What kind of super gel does he use so that he is not sweating out his pompadour??_

Anyway, his hair really blue. Like colgate blue. With that shade of blue, he can only wear certain colors or shades of colors or else his clothes would clash. _Whatever clothes you imagine him in is up to you, most people would go with athletic type attire or extremely chill attire (t shirt and jogger pants)._

_[Spring Man's](https://knucklejoe.tumblr.com/post/160784030618/anyways-heres-the-cutest-official-arms-art-yet) Voice Actor is Peter Von Gomm_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would like to add, that for any characters that are 18+; they should only be shipped with other characters that are 18+


	4. Ninjara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Here's the student of stealth, Ninjara!  
> I do not own ARMS  
> Italicized is something you can choose (up to you) when writing

Height: 5’8

Weight: 149 lbs

Age: 21

He speaks Japanese.

He is a student at Rasen Ninjutsu University. According to his description, he is a senior.

He is using the [ARMS Grand Prix ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xWooqG5rXCo)as his senior project. Senior projects are usually reserved for [honors students ](https://i.redd.it/70cd5106fb5z.jpg)in the honors program for the school (honors is technically a minor). _I am from America, and I am not sure if all students that go to university in Japan have to do senior projects, or just the ones in honors programs._ Although one thing is for sure, their senior project has to be related to their major.

_So what would Ninjara’s Major be? What majors would exist at a Ninja University?_

Perhaps this lists of possible majors will help with your choice:

Biology, B M D

Students within this major will be proficient in knowing the basic building blocks of any and all life. This includes body structure, cells, ecology, parasites, genetics, etc. Students within this major can move on to be medical professionals, biological weapons specialists, geneticist, Vets, Forensic lab specialists, etc.

Chemistry, B M D

Students within this major will be proficient in knowing that basic building blocks of chemicals and the Earth elements. This includes element interaction, chemical interaction, structure, composition, and the fundamental basis of chemical systems. Students within this major can move on to be pharmacists, chemical engineers, forensic specialist, toxicologist, etc.

Biochemistry, B M D

Students within this major will be proficient in knowing any of the basics of both biology and chemistry. The focus will be on the chemical and physiochemical processes that happen within living organisms. Students within this major can move on to be biomedical scientist, forensic specialist, biochemical warfare, analytical chemist, etc

Business, B M

Students within this major will be proficient in knowing the basics of running a business. This includes knowing laws, how to contract, accounting, advertising, etc. Students within this major will be able to run their chosen business, for example, such as a Ninja or Martial Arts Studio for students or locals.

History, B M

Students within this major will be proficient in knowing the history of ninjutsu. This includes knowing the events, effects, significance, and the globalization of Ninjustsu. Students within this major can move on to be archivist, lobbyist, intelligence agent, consultant, etc.

Engineering, B M D

Students within this major will be proficient in knowing how to work with materials to create a series of instruments that will be used to further society. This includes computers, weapons, surgical instruments, cameras, buildings, etc. Students within this major can move on to be medical, civil, chemical engineers and weapon engineering.

Ninja Training, B M

Students within this major will be proficient in knowing basic techniques of fighting and body control. This includes the study of movements, meditation, body control, fighting techniques, specialized moves, and using weapons. Students within this major can be teachers, personal trainers, stunt doubles, etc.

B= Bachelors, M= Master, D= Doctorate.

Many people in honors programs usually go on to graduate school, in order to qualify for the program. _There can be many specialized majors as people go to graduate school or even in undergraduate. Any of the majors above and be a minor as well._

Think about it. Ninjas need weapons specialist to cultivate weapons. Doctors (healers) so that if anyone gets hurt, they have somewhere to recover. Physical therapist for unfortunate events that lead to someone needing to relearn how to walk, talk, etc. Detectives for any crimes done by any ninjas, etc etc.

His hobbies include hiding and reading. _What kind of books he reads is up to you. He could be a mystery guy, a romantic, love horror, or read fanfiction all day. Hiding is…interesting. Perhaps he is trying to know how to hide in different places. Perhaps he really does not like human interactions. Perhaps he just enjoys being hidden._

But, he is not a talkative person, since his talking stats on the [official arms website ](https://arms.nintendo.com/fighters/ninjara/)is zero. _[So](https://pure.strath.ac.uk/portal/files/15122313/BJDP_accepted_for_publication.pdf) is [he](https://www2.le.ac.uk/departments/npb/people/amc/articles-pdfs/apd.pdf) anti-[social](https://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/books/NBK55333/)? Could not be since he hangs out with Spring man, someone who is very extroverted. Or does he have[ social](https://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pmc/articles/PMC3733263/) [anxiety](https://www.brown.edu/campus-life/support/counseling-and-psychological-services/index.php?q=anxiety-disorders-defined)? He does talk, when he wins so he is not mute. Perhaps a selective mute like [Gary](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZbT9L7FeN3M) from [Pucca](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bCjoARE-9YM). He seems to have a very serious and determined attitude. Perhaps he is Gary all grown up…._

Biff calls him an elusive trickster. _He could be the type of ninja that likes to play tricks with his target to throw them off or to get an easy opening._

Like Spring man, he likes to eat. Since he is a ninja, he is technically an athlete. So, his caloric intake has to be high in order to keep up with his weight and how much training he is doing. But, then again, eating food is still a definite pleasure, since food is amazing. _I wonder what Ninjara’s favorite food would be, since Spring man is obsessed with pizza._

[Ninjara owns a dog](https://twitter.com/ARMS_Cobutter/status/873735818371776512). The picture says a variation of that there is no leash needed. _The breed of dog can be any dog,_ but [here](http://www.japanesedog.org/japanese-dog-breeds/) are a[ lists](https://entertainmentaroundtheworld.wordpress.com/my-lists/top-10-cutest-japanese-dog-breeds/) of breeds that reside in Japan.

Ninjara is sponsored by a brand known as [Jou](https://twitter.com/nintendoamerica/status/883370097645154305).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried looking up about Japanese colleges and if all the students have to do senior projects or not unless they are in the honors program, but nothing much came up.  
> If someone would let me know, I would very much appreciate it!


	5. Master Mummy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Been away for a while. Don't worry, I didn't forget about this!  
> I do not own ARMS  
> Here's the Grim Creeper, Master Mummy  
> Wonder who he's creepin' on 
> 
> Remember: Italicized is something that is up to you.

The Grim Creeper

Age: Unknown

Height: 7’6

Weight: 368 lbs

He can either speak _Egyptian, Arabic, and/or English (or bits of it)._

Known as the [Grim Creeper](https://twitter.com/ARMS_Cobutter/status/861512722617323520)

Has an affiliation with the Mausoleum.

In his description on the [ARMS website](https://arms.nintendo.com/fighters/master-mummy/), he woke up from his tombstone in the Masoleum.

However, I believe that there should be some speculation on how a mummy is able to wake up, have ARMS, and how his wife and son were able to be “found” and wake up like him. Seems very weird, and I believe there is a story that the ARMS league and laboratory is hiding. Max Brass probably knows the truth since he is the CEO of ARMS.

_There is a possible chance that Master Mummy probably randomly woke up. But, it is weird that coincidentally his wife and son is also awake as well._

_Perhaps the ARMS lab was using Master Mummy as a test subject of how the ARMS gene affects ancient bodies (which is unethical). Or Master Mummy was exposed to something that activated the ARMS gene (proteins/amino acid chains) within him (many genes can be dormant until some sort of reaction occurs to ‘activate’ said genes). How he was exposed, and what he was exposed to is up to whomever._

_Perhaps they were trying to bring him back to life on purpose and whatever they used on him actually activated the gene? Or, he already had ARMS when he was alive, and they were using him for study (ethical)._

This is a [Mausoleum](http://www.smetmonuments.ca/wp-content/uploads/gallery/mausoleum-samples/smet-monuments-markers-mausoleum-new-brunswick-1.jpg), by the way.

_Perhaps, with the same thing that they used to wake Mummy up, they used on his wife and child (their names are unknown, lets just say Mistress and Junior Mummy). It is possible for different teams of archaeologist from a different country could have found Mistress Mummy and Junior Mummy. The[ARMS Grand Prix ](Mummy's%20Grand%20Prix)would be perfect for archaeologist to help Master Mummy find his family, as long as they could get his DNA or know his real name._

_Skin can be preserved quite well for people who have been dead for thousands and millions of years. However, they are still decaying and their skin is still not in the best shape. However, if you look at Master Mummy’s skin, it is literally flawless. Could it be a side effect of what the lab used to wake him up with? Or a cream to help him look more appealing to fans?_

_He must smell awful. Unless they helped with that._

_Also, what did they stuff him with?_ Here are [some](http://pages.vassar.edu/realarchaeology/files/2013/10/mummy460.jpg) [pictures ](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/a/a1/AncientEgyptianMummy-Antjau-CloseUp-ROM.png)of [mummy’s](https://usercontent2.hubstatic.com/7605449_f520.jpg). _Did they give him new organs? Did he regrow them with some specialized help? Is he stuffed with some random stuff? Perhaps his rage fills him up, but what happens when he finds his family?_

Either he will deflate or find something to be [mad](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/328397184980615170/336343567842803715/image.jpg) about.

There is no way Master Mummy is that big after being dead and without organs for so long. He must have a strong and big ass heart.

Everyone can make up their own ideas on the background of Master Mummy. I would be interesting to see all of the ideas that come up with writing.

His only hobby is that he is searching for his long lost family.

It seems that the mummification process went on for about 2,000+ years. It started in 3500 BCE (Egypt) and ended around about 364 A.D (Roman period). So, if you wanted to speculate on where Master Mummy and his wife and child died, then you have in between these time periods to choose from.

_It is most likely that Master Mummy and his family are Egyptian. Master Mummy was either a Pharoah, noble or an official. If you have Master Mummy as used to being a commoner,_ that (them being able to be mummified) occurred much later on during the mummification period. Mummification was an expensive process that became a bit more affordable throughout its later years.

Here are some articles on [mummification ](http://www.ancient.eu/article/44/)and how it is done, [along](http://www.pbs.org/wgbh/nova/ancient/mummies-101.html) with some other[ important information](https://www.si.edu/Encyclopedia_SI/nmnh/mummies.htm) on the subject. From this information, we can all conclude that Master Mummy has no organs except his heart. How cute (I guess).

Animals also were mummified, usually tied to religious reasons.

He seems to have a [soft spot](http://i0.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/001/255/649/69a.gif) for kids, I’m sure he’s a great father.

_So his personality could be the soft giant with some anger issues._

There actually isn't too much information about this character right now. So, everything is mostly speculation. How sad.

The voice actor for Master Mummy is Kouji Takeda.


	6. Kid Cobra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the Speed Demon, Kid Cobra!  
> I do not own ARMS  
> Remember about the italicized.

Height: 6’0

Weight: 170 lbs

Age: 19

[He has an affiliation with the Naja Crew](https://arms.nintendo.com/fighters/kid-cobra/). Naja is a genus of elapid snakes that includes true cobras. So, the crew is literally “The True Cobra Crew”. However, [Kid Cobra](http://www.nintenderos.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/06/Kid-Cobra-ARMS.png) is a[ King Cobra ](https://i2.wp.com/scienceheathen.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/01/image100-e1422675905400.jpg)(since his name is a play on words) and [king cobras ](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/bEMzV1Ds2F0/hqdefault.jpg)are not part of the Naja genus. _Take this however you want._

King Cobra= _Ophiophagus hannah_

General information on _Ophiophagus hannah_

Their conservation status is[ **vulnerable**](http://www.iucnredlist.org/details/177540/0).

[Average](https://nationalzoo.si.edu/animals/king-cobra) size is 10 to 12 feet. King cobras live and originate from India, China, Malay Peninsula, Indonesia, Thailand, and the Philippines.

[Their ](http://animaldiversity.org/accounts/Ophiophagus_hannah/)habitat includes bodies of water (lakes. rivers, streams) in forest, swamps, bamboo thickets, etc.

[As many people](https://animalcorner.co.uk/animals/king-cobra-snakes/) have noticed, Kid Cobra’s voice is low, this is because a cobra’s hiss is much lower pitched than most snakes.

King Cobras eat other cold blooded animals and are very particular about their diet, they usually [eat other snakes](https://twitter.com/arms_cobutter/status/883161411454554112). Sometimes, they may cannibals and eat other King Cobras. This species swallows their food whole, and does not chew.

King Cobras prefer to escape confrontation than to go into it and are very cautious. They only attack when cornered, when they are protecting eggs, or in self-defense. The King Cobra actually does not cause a lot of human deaths, but the misconception of them combined with the people bold enough to mess with them has had people trying to kill them.

[Reproduction](http://animals.howstuffworks.com/snakes/snake5.htm) for king cobras are mostly the same for all snakes. Males have two sex organs called the [hemipenes](http://www.sjonhauser.nl/wp-content/uploads/2013/08/hemipenes-7-9-800b.png) which ejaculate sperm into the female. This process may take under an hour to all day.

The female releases a certain scent to attract males, to which they will come and bump their chin on the females head and crawl over her for courting.

Lifespan is about 20 years.

 

His hobbies include snakeboarding and making rad vids. _There must be a version of youtube in the ARMS universe where Kid Cobra has a channel. What would his[channel feature ](https://twitter.com/nintendoamerica/status/864965668071800832?lang=en)however?_

He does snakeboarding, so there would be videos of him and his crew doing that. It could be what his channel is mostly about or it could be a specific playlist that he has. There are many youtubers now that are starting to be versatile with their videos. So, perhaps he also does vlogs? Or gaming videos, skits, animations, etc. He would probably also have multiple social media account, which you can all choose which ones he would have and put on it. I'm sure he would be great a dancing with that long and flexible torso.

He joined the grand prix to get more views on his snakeboarding vids. [Here is his grand prix](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bc3j1avJiNo).

A very interesting fact that ties into ARMS’ main lore is that Kid Cobra is the only competitor to be born with the ARMS ability.[ From a scientist’s lab journal](https://twitter.com/ARMS_Cobutter/status/874100194618425344), they state that the chances of an individual being born with the ARMS trait is 1 in 100,000.

However, it is obvious that he is not fully a snake. _It seems as if he may be a[snake](http://mihalko-family.com/Documents/Snake%20Anatomy.pdf)/human hybrid._ [Here are](http://www.mrskingsbioweb.com/images/snakeanatomy.gif) some [anatomical](https://thumb9.shutterstock.com/display_pic_with_logo/921248/137491922/stock-vector-snake-mouth-anatomy-137491922.jpg) structures [of a cobra](https://i2.wp.com/cobras.org/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/Cobra-Anatomy.jpg). Also,[ here are some](https://www.dartmouth.edu/~humananatomy/) of [humans](http://teachbesideme.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/06/human_anatomy-400x372.png). 

_Perhaps, while he was forming in the womb, a snake bit the mother. But, King Cobras bites are very venomous and powerful._

_Consider the following imagined situations:_

_Near time for Kid Cobra to be born, his mother could have been bitten by a king cobra. Let’s say that she made it to the hospital in time. Possibly the DNA could have worked its way into reaching to kid cobra. But, the anti-venom could also combat that from occurring, depending on how long it took since the bite._

_Perhaps she did not make it in time and was dying. The doctors would have to do an emergency C-section or birth in order for the baby to survive, but since she did not get the anti-venom, then kid cobra could have gotten it from the DNA. His mother and father would have also have been either carriers for the ARMS gene or dominant (they already had ARMS). It could also be a recessive gene._

_However, he was born or what happened during/before his formation is up to you, there is not much information so let’s leave it up to imagination. This can also be applied to his anatomical structure. Also, this could tie into what his head and face look like._

He can speak, it is a mix of hissing and talking. The language he speaks seem to confuse people. I believe since he has a low pitch and strong hiss, that distorts the language that he is speaking quite a bit.

Ryouta Takeuchi is Kid Cobras voice actor. _Perhaps he speaks Japanese and English (to reach a broader audience). But, he could probably be from the countries that King Cobras live in; so he could speak one of those languages mainly._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://savethesnakes.org/king-cobras/
> 
> http://www.sakaeratconservation.com/king-cobra-spatial-ecology.html
> 
> http://conservation.wrs.com.sg/regional/thailand.html
> 
> Some important links on King Cobra Conservation.


End file.
